A Blizzard And A Baby
by MeggieMagoo316
Summary: Here's a Japril story that I started on. Not sure how it's going to end but I'll post what I have written. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

April sat next to an exam table stitching up a young man's arm. She shifted in the chair trying to change position. Her protruding stomach was making it hard to get in the right position. "Edwards?" April called her over. Edwards walked over to her. "Can you finish up Mr. Jameson's stitches?" April got up from the stool and Edwards sat down to finish. April rubbed the top of her belly as she walked.

"You okay, Kepner?" Owen asked as he walked by her.

"Yeah. The baby seems to be having a dance party at the moment."

Owen smiled. "If you're up for it, I could use your help with a trauma coming in."

"Absolutely." April smiled and followed him outside. She put a gown and gloves on while they waited.

"Do you have the nursery all done?" Owen asked while they waited for the ambulance to come.

"Yeah." April smiled. "Jackson finished it last night. We went with yellow. The boarder has farm animals on it." Sirens wailed as the ambulance pulled into the trauma bay. Owen and April went over as the paramedics opened the back door.

"Julie Tambor, 33. Complaining of shortness of breathe and dizziness after a fall. She's on 80% O2 and a saline IV." They wheeled her into a trauma room. The paramedics helped them get her onto a gurney and left. Owen started rattling off tests to run while April started the exam.

"Can you take a deep breath for me?"

"It hurts."

"Okay. We're going to give you something for the pain. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Julie do you know if you hit your head when you fell?"

"No…I don't think so."

"Okay."

April brought an ultrasound machine over and checked out her abdomen. "There's some free fluid."

"Someone call upstairs and book an OR. You okay to scrub in?" Owen asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's move people." Owen helped push the gurney out of the room.

Jackson sat at a table in the cafeteria with Meredith and Alex. He was looking over some papers as he drank his coffee. April came waddling over to the table. "Hey, guys." She smiled and sat down between Jackson and Meredith.

"Hey, Babe." Jackson smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, April." Meredith smiled. "How's your last day going?"

"It's good." April rubbed her belly again. "I think I might actually miss it."

You'll be to busy with the baby to be worrying about this place."

Jackson put his hand on her belly. "Definitely going to be a soccer player."

"Yes. The baby likes to use my bladder as a soccer ball."

"And on that note…" Alex said grabbing his tray and getting up.

"Karev?"

"Don't mind him he's just mad that Jo said no to his proposal…again."

"Did you hear about that huge snow storm we're supposed to be getting?" Arizona asked sitting down where Alex had been sitting.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be record breaking." April said shifting in her chair.

"I don't even remember the last time we had a snow storm like that."

Jackson's pager went off. "I have to go." He gave April a kiss. "See you later."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"You getting excited?" Arizona smiled at April.

"I think Jackson is more excited then me. He keeps on insisting that he'll deliver the baby if my OB doesn't show up."

"Awe that's so sweet."

"What about you? You and Callie must be excited about seeing your baby for the first time."

"We are over the moon."

"I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, Kepner." April's pager went off.

"I have to get down to the ER." She said trying to push herself up out of the chair.

"Need some help?"

"Yes, please." Arizona helped her up. "Thanks." April smiled and waddled as fast as she could out of the cafeteria.

"What do we have?" April asked as she walked back into the ER.

"Gunshot wound. 10 minutes out." April headed outside to wait. Meredith and Owen were already out there waiting. Meredith helped her tie her gown. It was starting to snow. April rubbed her arms to keep warm. The ambulance pulled in with full lights and sirens. Owen rushed over and opened the door. The man on the stretcher was thrashing around and the paramedic had to keep pushing him down.

"Terrance Jones, 28. Gunshot wound in the abdomen." Meredith and April went over to help wheel the gurney inside. Terrance kept trying to get up the whole time they were wheeling him to the trauma room.

"Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones. You have to stay on the gurney." Owen said trying to hold him down.

"I need to get out of here."

"You have to lay down so we can examine you." Owen pushed him back down. "On the count of three…one…two…three." They switched him over to the hospital gurney and a nurse hooked him up to monitor his vitals. Terrance continued to try to get up. "Someone push 3cc Haldol."

"I got it." April said going over to the medicine cabinet to get it. She grabbed it and went back over to put it in his IV.

"I need to get out of her now!" Terrance shouted. He flung his arms and knocked April hard into the portable x-ray machine.

"Ow!" April winced.

"Kepner are you okay?" Owen asked concerned.

"Yeah…yeah I think so." April rubbed her stomach.

"Someone page OB and get Dr. Kepner to an exam room."

"I'm okay."

"Get checked out just to make sure."

"Come on Dr. Kepner." A nurse said going over to help her. "Did you want me to call Dr. Avery?"

"No. I'm okay."

They went next door to an empty exam room. April sat down on the exam table and waited for the OB to come. Wilson came into the room with the OB.

"Dr. Kepner?" She asked surprised to see her.

"I'm fine. I just got pushed into the portable x-ray by a patient." The OB went over and hooked her up to a fetal monitor.

"Have you had any contractions?"

"No." April said leaning back. The OB pulled the sonosite over to get a look at the baby. Jackson came rushing into the room.

"April!"

"Jackson? I told them not to page you."

"The Chief told me." He went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jackson took her hand and watched the monitor as the OB did the ultrasound. "Is the baby okay?" They both looked at the monitor.

"The baby looks good. Nothing's wrong with the placenta."

"I told you I was fine." April smiled at him.

"Maybe you should go wait in the lounge. I'll ask the Chief if we can leave early."

"Jackson." April gave him a look.

"Please, Babe. Your due date is 3 weeks away. You need to take it easy."

"Okay."

"Wilson will you go with her to the lounge while I go find Owen?"

Yeah."

"I can make it to the lounge on my own."

"Just go with her." Jackson headed out of the room.

"If you have any contractions or bleeding come back." The OB said taking her off of the monitor.

"I will."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was coming down harder as Jackson and April drove home. April had her hand resting on her stomach. "Has the baby kicked since the hospital?"

"Hasn't stopped."

"Good." Jackson rubbed her stomach.

"It's really starting to snow."

"I know. It's crazy." Jackson pulled up in front of their apartment building. Jackson got out and went around to help April. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the walk to the building. They took the elevator up to the apartment and Jackson unlocked the door and they went inside. "You go sit down and I'll make us some dinner." Jackson said as he put the keys on the hook. April went over to the couch and sat down. She put her feet up on the coffee table.

"My feet are so swollen."

"I love your swollen feet."

April chuckled. "Oh yeah I bet."

Jackson smiled. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I could really go for a nice juicy burger."

"One juicy burger coming right up." Jackson started on dinner.

"We still need to decide on a name."

"I thought we were waiting until the baby is born."

"I know but we still have to have some names to choose from."

"We had that list going."

"We need to narrow it down."

"Okay we can narrow it down while we eat."

"You still have to finish putting the swing together too. That's that last thing for the nursery."

"We've still got some time."

"You said that last week when I mentioned it."

Jackson smiled. "We still have three weeks."

"I know. I just want everything to be all ready."

"I'll build it tonight."

"You will?" April smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay."

April was leaning against Jackson. He had his arms around her and his hands were resting on the top of her baby bump."So are we decided?"

"I think so." He smiled.

"Good. One less thing to worry about." April smiled. "Oh wow." She laughed. "Did you feel that?"

"That was a good one." Jackson kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait until we can hold the baby. I want to see what he or she looks like."

"We have the 3D ultrasound picture."

"I know." April smiled. "But it will be so much better when it's the real baby."

"Hey you want some ice cream?"

"That sounds great." Jackson slid out from behind her and grabbed their plates and brought them into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. Don't worry." April pushed herself up off the couch and headed for the bathroom. Jackson grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and scooped it into some bowls. "Jackson!" April had a hint of panic in her voice when she called him. "Jackson!" Jackson dropped what he was doing and rushed in.

"What? What's the matter?" He had a worried look on his face.

"My water broke."

"Wait…what?"

"My water broke!"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know if my water broke."

"Did you have any contractions?"

"No."

"Okay then…we still have some time."

April grabbed onto the dresser as the first contraction hit her. Jackson went over to her and took her hand. "Just breathe." April took deep breaths as she waited for the contraction to end. He rubbed her lower back. "You're doing great."

"Jackson…I'm scared." April had a panicked look on her face.

"Hey…it's okay." He took her face in his hands. "You're going to do great." He kissed her. "I'm going to call for an ambulance. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" April's voice cracked. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

"Everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

April grabbed her stomach as another contraction hit her. She leaned forward and tried to breathe. "Where the hell are the paramedics?" Jackson was pacing back and forth.

"They…they will be here." April said through her breathing. "The snow…" April winced. "Oh wow."

"What?"

"That was a strong one."

"We should just drive to the hospital."

"So you can get into an accident on the way. No. We'll just wait. The contractions are still fifteen minutes apart."

"You had to go into labor during a snow storm?"

"You're blaming me?"

"No of course not. I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out here a little."

"Now is not the time to freak out."

"I don't know how you can still be so calm."

"The contractions make a good distraction."

Jackson rubbed her back and she leaned into him. "How bad are they?"

"About a four." April let out a whimper and grabbed his leg. Jackson took her hand and kept rubbing circles on her back. April was having a hard time breathing through the pain.

"You have to breathe, Babe."

"I'm trying." April said through gritted teeth.

Jackson paced as he talked on the phone with a dispatcher. "I know the snow storm is causing delays but my wife is in labor and the contractions are 5 minutes apart." Jackson shouted. April was sitting on the bed breathing through another contraction. "Yeah. Okay. Fine." Jackson hung up the phone. "Apparently there's more important things then a woman in labor."

"Jackson…" April had a pained look on her face. He went over to her and sat down. "The ambulance is on the way."

"It's not coming fast enough."

"Looks like you might get to deliver the baby after all." April tried to smile. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. If you freak out then I'm going to freak out and I really can't freak out right now."

Jackson took a few breaths. "Okay. I'm good."

"Okay…then I need you to check to see how dilated I am."

"What?"

"You have to check me."

"No. Why? The ambulance will be here any minute."

"Jackson…please."

"Yeah. Okay." Jackson helped her lay back on the bed. "You ready?"

April nodded. "Yeah." Jackson grabbed a glove from his bag and snapped it on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You kept telling me that if the OB didn't show you wanted to deliver the baby."

"I was joking. I didn't think I would really be doing it." April winced as he checked her. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Jackson finished examining her and he took off his glove. "You're about 7 centimeters."

"Okay." April winced and leaned forward as another wave of contractions came. Jackson rubbed her leg and let her take his hand. April started to cry. Jackson kissed her head.

"They getting more intense?"

"Yeah." April whimpered.

"You're doing great." Jackson rubbed her back until the contraction ended.

Jackson held a wet cloth to April's forehead. The contractions were now three minutes apart. The last time Jackson checked her she was almost at nine centimeters. Each contraction was getting stronger. "You're almost there. Not much longer."

"I can't do it anymore." April cried.

"You can't give up now. We're almost at the finish line."

"No I can't." April cried and shook her head.

"Yes you can. The April Kepner I married is strong and never gives up."

"Jackson…" April cried.

"Just think about the baby and how much you want to see it." April took some deep breaths in to try to compose herself. Jackson smiled. "Just like that."

Another contraction came and April leaned forward grabbing her stomach. She let out a cry of pain. Jackson wiped her forehead and neck with the cloth. Sweat was starting to drip down the side of April's face and her hair was wet and matted down to her forehead. "Good. That's good." The contraction ended and April fell back against the pillows. "I'm going to check you again, okay?" April was to busy recovering from the contraction to answer. Jackson put a glove on and checked her again. "You're at 10. You can start pushing on the next contraction."

"I am?"

"Yeah." Jackson smiled. Another contraction came sooner then April would have liked. Jackson helped her sit up. April took a deep breath in and started to push. Jackson helped hold her leg up as she pushed and he counted. When he got to 10, April stopped pushing and laid back again. "Just keep doing it like that. That's really good." Thirty seconds later another contraction came.

"Oh, God." April cried and got back into position to push again.

April had been pushing for over an hour. Jackson kept checking her to see how her progress was going. "I can see the baby's head. It's right there." April cried. "It has your hair coloring." April laughed through her tears. "One more push and the head will be out."

"It hurts."

"I know it does but you can do it. Just one more push." Jackson grabbed some things from his bag to clear out the baby's airway. "April I need you to sit up and push and stop when I tell you to. Okay? Alright?" April pushed. "Good keep going." Jackson helped guide the baby's head out. "Okay. Stop." April let out a cry. Jackson suctioned the baby's mouth and nose with a bulb syringe. "Okay one more time. Nice and easy." April continued to cry as she got back into position again. "Push April." April pushed and Jackson pulled the baby out the rest of the way. April sobbed as the baby let out a cry. "It's a girl!" Jackson had some tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down at the baby crying in his arms. He clamped off the cord and cut between the two clamps.

"A girl?" April couldn't stop crying.

"She's beautiful." Jackson wiped her off with a towel and wrapped her up.

"Can I see her?" Jackson brought her over to April and laid her on her chest. April wrapped her arm around her. "Oh my..." April said just above a whisper. "Hi Baby." April smiled and kissed her. The baby continued to cry. "Shh it's okay."

"You did it Babe."

"We did it." Jackson kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." April smiled at him. There was a knock on the door and then someone called in.

"Paramedics!"

"In here!" Jackson called. The paramedics came rushing in with their bags and one of them was pushing a gurney.

"Looks like we're a little late."

"It's a good thing I'm a doctor." April snuggled the baby and kissed her. "We need to get her to the hospital." One of the paramedics checked out April.

"Let's get her on the gurney." Jackson took the baby while the paramedics helped April onto the gurney. One of the medics wrapped the baby in a warming blanket. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Jackson gave April back the baby.

"Jackson the baby bag."

"I'll get it and meet you down there." The paramedics pushed April out while Jackson went to get the bag.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Owen and Arizona waited in the ambulance bay. "What do we have?" Arizona asked as she tied her gown.

"A baby born at home while the parents waited for the ambulance."

"Oh wow. I wouldn't want that to be me." Arizona rubbed her arms to keep warm.

"At least it stopped snowing." The ambulance came pulling in with lights flashing. The door opened and Jackson was the first one out.

"Avery?" Owen asked surprised to see him. The paramedics pulled the gurney out of the back. April was holding the baby close to her chest.

"Kepner? Congratulations!" Owen smiled.

"Thank you." April smiled. They wheeled her inside. "It's a girl."

"Why don't you let me take her and I'll check her out while they check you out?"

"Okay." April kissed her and let Arizona pick her up. "Jackson go with her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Go with her."

"Okay." Jackson gave her a kiss. "I'll be back." He followed Arizona out of the room.

"She's beautiful." Arizona said laying her down in the bassinet.

"She looks like April." Jackson took the baby's hand. The baby whimpered when Arizona unwrapped her. "It's okay, Emmy. Daddy's here."

"Emmy?" Arizona smiled.

"Emily Grace Kepner Avery." Jackson kissed her head.

"Everything sounds good. I'd give her Apgar scores of 6 and 9." Arizona wrapped her back up again. "You did good Daddy." Arizona patted him on the back.

"It was all April. I just caught her as she was coming out."

"Yeah but you kept her going." Arizona handed the baby back to him. "Congratulations."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you."

Owen came in. "I just wanted to let you know they're bringing April upstairs."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. You did good."

Jackson walked into April's room. April was laying back against the pillow. "Where's Emmy?"

"She'll be right in. They just wanted to put an ID tag on her and get her cleaned up some more." Jackson sat down in the chair next to her bed. April took his hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her. "You were amazing."

"She's really here." April's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry, Babe." Jackson stroked her cheek.

"I'm trying not to. I'm just so happy." April wiped her eyes with her free hand. Jackson smiled. One of the NICU nurses wheeled Emmy into the room. Emmy was whimpering and crying. April and Jackson watched as the nurse wheeled her in.

"Did you want to try to feed her?"

"Sure." April winced as she sat up. The nurse picked up Emmy and placed her in April's arms.

"Did you need some help?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay. Page me if you need anything."

April smiled. "Thank you." The nurse left. April helped Emmy get situated and she started to eat. April stroked her cheek as she ate. Jackson leaned in and kissed Emmy on the top of the head. Emmy opened her eyes and looked at April. "She has your eyes." April smiled at her. Jackson leaned over her to see. Emmy's eyes darted towards him. "Do you see Daddy?"

"Hey, Baby girl." Emmy squeaked and closed her eyes again.

"We have to call my parents and your Mom."

"I'll call them in a little while." Emmy held April's finger while she ate.

"She's perfect. Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. She takes after her Mommy."

Jackson sat next to the bed holding Emmy. April was asleep in the bed and Emmy was asleep in his arms. He held Emmy's hand while he watched her sleep. His cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID before answering. "Hello?" He whispered. "Hi, Mom. Yeah. Yeah they're doing great. They're sleeping right now. She looks like April. She has my eyes though." Jackson smiled at something his mother said. "Yeah I will. Love you too. Bye." Emmy stretched in her sleep. Jackson rubbed her belly. There was a soft knock on the door and Jackson looked over to see Callie standing there. "Hey."

"Hi." Callie smiled and walked over. "Arizona told me you were here."

"She decided the snow storm was the best time to come." Callie looked down at Emmy.

"I heard you did good though."

Jackson smiled. "You want to hold her?"

Yes." Callie smiled. Jackson got up out of the chair and gave Emmy to her. "Hey, sweet girl. You are so adorable. Yes you are. You look like your Mommy." Callie rocked her back and forth. Emmy opened her eyes and looked at Callie. "Oh wow. Her eyes are gorgeous."

"Thank you." Jackson smiled.

"I wish I could stay and hold you longer but I have to get back to the ER." Callie rubbed noses with Emmy. She gave her a kiss and gave her back to Jackson. "Tell April I said Congrats."

"I will."

"You're going to be an amazing Dad." Callie hugged him.

"Thanks, Torres." Callie left and Jackson sat back down in the chair. He looked over at April and then back at Emmy. "Mommy's exhausted. She had a rough night. Probably not as rough a night as you though. I mean you were all nice and comfy in there and then all of a sudden you're out here in this big crazy world…" April woke up while he was talking but didn't say anything. "But I just wanted you to know that I'm really happy you're here." April smiled and watched him kiss Emmy. Emmy started whimpering. "Shh. It's okay. I got you." Jackson put her on his chest and started rubbing her back. "Shh. Mommy's sleeping."

"I'm awake." April said quietly.

Jackson turned towards her. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." April sat up.

"You missed Torres. She says Congratulations."

"Awe I'll have to call her."

"My mom called. I sent her some pictures. She's really excited about being a Grandmother."

April smiled. Emmy let out a cry. "Does she need to be changed?"

"I don't know." He grabbed the pacifier from the baby bag and gave it to her. He laid her down in the bassinet to check her diaper. "She's wet." He took the diaper off of her and wiped her. Emmy sucked her pacifier and whimpered. He put a clean diaper on her and wrapped her back up again and she quieted down.

"You're a natural." April slid over on the bed so he could sit with her. He sat down on the bed resting Emmy on his chest so she was looking at April. April rested her head on his shoulder and put her hand on Emmy's back. Emmy's eyes were fixed on her. April smiled at her. "She's wide awake now." April kissed her and rubbed her back. "Jackson…I was thinking of asking Callie and Arizona to be her Godparents. Is that okay with you?" Jackson didn't answer. "Jackson?" April looked up at him. She smiled when she saw that he was sleeping.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jackson woke up with April and Emmy both asleep on him. He winced from the stiff neck he got from sleeping. He shifted slowly so he wouldn't wake either of them up. April stretched and opened her eyes. "Morning." She yawned.

"Morning." Jackson laid Emmy down in his arms. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"I ended up with a stiff neck."

"I'll take her." Jackson passed Emmy to her. April kissed her and Emmy stretched.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get something from the cafeteria."

"Okay, Babe. We'll be here." April cuddled Emmy. Jackson gave them each a kiss and left.

Arizona came in carrying some flowers. "These came for you."

"Awe. Thank you." Arizona put them down on the table next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Really good." April smiled as Emmy let out a squeak.

"Hey, Cutie." Arizona tickled her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you and Callie be her Godparents?"

"You want us to be her Godparents?"

"Jackson and I were talking…we want you and Callie to be her guardians if something were to happen to us."

"Yes of course!" Arizona said excitedly.

April smiled. "Okay." Emmy gurgled. Arizona and April laughed. "I think she likes the idea too."

"I'd say she does." Arizona stroked her cheek. "I have to get to rounds but if I get a minute I'll come back."

"Sounds good."

"Bye Emmy. See you later."

"Bye." April waved her hand for her and Emmy spit out her pacifier. Jackson passed Arizona as he came back into the room.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got an assortment."

"I'm starving." April shifted Emmy to one side and helped Jackson with the food. April grabbed the fruit and bagel. Jackson sat down and started to eat. April cradled Emmy with one arm and took a bite of the bagel. Emmy started fussing because she was hungry. April took another bite of her bagel and then got Emmy situated to eat. She winced as she latched on. "She's got a good grip."

Jackson chuckled. April rubbed her back and watched her eat. Jackson finished. "Is it weird that I'm kind of turned on right now?"

"Jackson!" April smacked his chest. Emmy whimpered. "Mommy's sorry. Daddy's being naughty."

Jackson laughed. "I was just being honest."

"Not in front of our daughter."

"I'm sorry." Jackson played with Emmy's foot that had come out of her blanket. Emmy kicked his hand. "I wonder if they make soccer shoes for babies?"

"So she's going to be a soccer player?"

"Of course."

"What if she wants to be a ballerina?"

"She can be a soccer playing ballerina."

April laughed. "Well okay then." Emmy finished eating. "Will you burp her so I can finish?"

"Yeah. Come here, Mia Hamm." Jackson took her and put her over his shoulder and pattered her back. April went back to eating her bagel. Emmy burped and spit up on his shoulder.

"Babe, you have something on your…" Jackson looked at his shoulder.

"Mmm, lovely." He wiped his shoulder with a burp cloth. Emmy smiled and rolled her head back and forth. "She smiled at me." Jackson smiled. "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

A nurse came into the room. "I came to bring the baby to the nursery."

"Do you have to?"

"It will only be for a few hours."

April snuggled Emmy a minute and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to miss you." She kissed her again and passed her to Jackson. Jackson kissed her forehead and then laid her down in the bassinet. Emmy whimpered and squirmed around. The nurse pushed the bassinet out of the room. April frowned. Jackson wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. "We're never sending her to boarding school." Jackson chuckled. "I'm serious, Jackson."

"Okay. We won't send her to boarding school." April rested her head on his chest. Jackson stroked her arm.

"And we have to take her to visit my parent's farm."

"We will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And about those board meetings…"

Jackson laughed. "April." April gave him a look. "We don't have to worry about that yet."

April's cell phone vibrated on the table next to her. April sat up and grabbed her phone. "It's my Mom." She answered it. "Hello? Hi Mom." April smiled. "I'm good. Really good. I wish you could see her." Tears filled her eyes. Jackson wrapped his arm around her again. "Yeah I know. Okay. Um…tomorrow I think. Yeah, I'll call you when we get home. Okay. Love you too." April hung up.

"You okay?" Jackson asked when April started to cry.

"Yeah." April whimpered. "I just wish my Mom was here."

Jackson pulled her in for a hug. "I know what will make you feel better. I'll be right back." Jackson got up and headed out of the room. April wiped her eyes and blew her nose while she waited for him to come back. Jackson came back carrying Emmy. April smiled.

"You stole her from the nursery?"

"I own the hospital I can do what ever I want." He passed Emmy to April.

"Hey, sweet girl." April kissed her a few times and then laid her down in her lap. April started to unwrap her from the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a good look at her."

Jackson gave her a look. "Okay…"

Emmy squirmed in her sleep. April picked her up her feet and kissed them. "She has the cutest little toes." April smiled when Emmy wiggled her toes.

"Perfect for kicking soccer balls."

"Or dancing." April wrapped her back up and laid her in her arms. The hat that was on her head slipped off. Jackson fixed it and rubbed the top of her head. Emmy smiled in her sleep. "She likes that." Jackson smiled.

"Daddy likes it when Mommy does it too." April laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Owen knocked on the door to April's room. Callie and Arizona were in there visiting. Callie was holding Emmy and rocking her back and forth. "Chief." April smiled. "Come in."

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No of course not." Owen walked into the room.

"We were just getting ready to leave. We have to go pick up Sofia." Callie gave Emmy a kiss and passed her to Arizona. Arizona gave her a kiss.

"Bye, sweet girl." Arizona passed her back to April.

"We'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Arizona and Callie left. "It's nice to see you, Chief." April shifted Emmy in her arms.

"I came to see how my best Trauma surgeon was doing."

"I'm really good."

"Good." Owen smiled. He pulled a stuffed cow from behind his back. "I got a little something for…"

"Awe. It's a cow." April chuckled. "It's perfect. Emmy will love it." Owen smiled. "Did you want to hold her?"

"She's asleep. I don't want to wake her up."

"It's okay. She doesn't mind. She likes to cuddle."

"Okay." Owen walked over and gave Jackson the stuffed cow and picked up Emmy. Emmy squeaked and stretched and settled into his arms. Owen smiled at her.

"She likes you, Chief."

Owen chuckled. "I guess so."

"Chief, I just wanted to let you know that I plan on getting back to work as soon as possible."

"Kepner don't worry about that. You have more important things to worry about now."

April smiled and nodded. Emmy opened her eyes and looked at Owen. "Hi." Emmy cooed. Owen's pager went off. "Sorry." He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's the ER."

"Go. It's okay." Jackson got up to take her.

"Bye, Emmy."

"Thanks for visiting."

"You take care."

"I will." April smiled at him.

"Bye."

"Bye." Owen left. Emmy started whimpering. Jackson put her over his shoulder and patted her back. "That's her 'I need a change' cry."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Let's find out if Mommy's right." Jackson laid Emmy down and unwrapped her. Emmy curled her legs up close to her body and wiggled around. Jackson unbuttoned her onesie and undid her diaper. "Oh wow." Jackson turned his head away from the smell. April started to laugh.

"What's the matter, Honey?"

"That is ripe." Jackson help his breath while he cleaned her up.

"You have to clean her front and back."

"Huh?"

"With girls you have to clean in the front and back." Jackson wiped her again and put a new diaper on her. He picked her up and gave her to April. "Em, Daddy has a lot to learn about having little girls."

"I know plenty of things about girls."

"Okay, Babe." April smirked.

"Do you mind if I go home and shower and change?" Jackson asked disposing of the diaper.

"No it's okay. Em and I can take a nap."

"You need anything from home?"

"No, I'm good." April rubbed Emmy's back as she laid on her chest.

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Bye, Daddy."

Jackson smiled. "Bye." He gave them each a kiss and then left.

When Jackson came back a little while later, April was feeding Emmy. "Hey." Jackson come into the room carrying some bags.

"Hey." April smiled lovingly at him.

"I brought dinner." He held up a small white bag.

"Thanks."

"And I got something for Emmy too."

"You did?" April put Emmy up to her shoulder to burp her. Jackson smiled and sat down. He grabbed the bigger bag and started pulling some baby things out of it. He held up a baby soccer jersey. "Awe." He pulled out some baby soccer shorts to go with it.

"The best part…" Jackson said pulling out baby shoes that looked like soccer cleats.

"Oh my God, Jackson…" April gushed. "Those are so adorable." Emmy burped and April laid her down in her arms. "What if she wants to be a girly girl?"

"I thought about that so…" Jackson looked in the bag again. "That's why I got these." He pulled out a tutu that had soccer balls on them and some pink baby ballet shoes.

"Jackson." April stroked his cheek. "She has you wrapped around her little fingers all ready." Jackson leaned in and kissed her.

"You like them?"

"I love them."

"What do you think, Em?" He picked her up. "Should we try them on?" Emmy squeaked. Jackson put the soccer uniform on her and took a picture. "That's going to be my new wallpaper." He smiled and kissed her then put the tutu and ballet shoes on her. April handed him her phone to take a picture.

"That's going to be my new wallpaper." April smiled at the picture when Jackson gave her back her phone. Jackson kept her in the tutu but took off the ballet shoes.

"She'll have to grow into those." He put them back in the bag. April put her pacifier in her mouth. Emmy sucked it as she started to fall asleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Emmy put her hand up by her head and turned her head to the side.

"Yeah she does." Jackson smiled and held her foot in his hand.

"She's the best thing that's happened to us." April wiped her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jackson took April's hand.

"And you're the best thing that's happened to me." April's bottom lip started to quiver. "I love you."

"I love you too." April cried. Jackson pulled her into him. "We're going to be amazing parents."

"Emmy is lucky to have you as her father." They kissed again.

"Thanks for choosing me."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson was filling out the release forms while April got Emmy ready to go. April sat her up and pulled the onesie down over her head. April smiled and laid her down to snap it. The onesie said "Daddy's Little Girl" on it in pink writing. April grabbed the pants and put them on her. On Emmy's bottom was a picture of a cow. April picked her up and kissed her head. She bounced her and slipped a headband onto her head making her hair stick up. April put her down in the carrier and strapped her in. Jackson came into the room followed by a nurse with a wheelchair. "You ready to go, Babe?" April turned and smiled.

"Yeah." April finished putting her things in the bag. Jackson covered Emmy with a blanket. April grabbed her bag and sat down in the wheelchair.

"Let's get you home, Em." They headed out of the room. "The car is right out front." Jackson said as they got out of the elevator. Jackson went ahead and got Emmy into the car. He snapped her seat in and then helped April into the passenger seat. She smiled at him and he give her a kiss. April looked back at Emmy and rubbed her belly as Jackson got into the car. "Hope you like the place, Emmy." Jackson said pulling away from the hospital.

April laughed at Jackson as he drove home. "You can go a little faster."

"What?"

"You're not even going the speed limit."

"I'm going fast enough."

"They're honking at you." Jackson sped up a little so he was going the speed limit. They got home a few minutes later. Jackson got Emmy out of the car and then took April's hand as they walked into the building. Jackson unlocked the door and let April in then went in with Emmy. He walked over and put the carrier down on the living room table. "You built the swing?" April asked when she saw it set up in the living room.

"Yeah last night." Jackson took Emmy out of the carrier. "Should we show her around?"

"Yes." April walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Emmy sucked her pacifier as they walked around the apartment.

"This is Mommy and Daddy's room. You might remember it." April laughed. Jackson smiled and walked next door to Emmy's room. "And this is your room." He turned her so she was facing out. "Mommy did the decorating." Emmy yawned and her pacifier fell out of her mouth. April kissed her cheek and put it back in her mouth. "Want to try out the crib?" Jackson walked over to the crib and laid her down. April grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Sleep tight." April stroked her cheek.

"Love you." Jackson and April left her room. April closed the door over. "Now what do we do?" Jackson sat down on the couch. April walked over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her when she leaned against him.

"I was going to call my Mom." April held onto the video baby monitor.

"I'll make us some lunch."

"Sounds good." Jackson kissed her then got up and went into the kitchen. April grabbed her phone and called her Mom. Jackson made lunch while April talked on the phone. "Did you get the picture I sent you?" April smiled. "Yeah. Jackson bought them for her. I know. Yes." April looked over at Jackson. "We can Facetime you. Yeah and we are going to plan a trip out to see you." Jackson brought the plates over and sat down next to her and started to eat. April laid back on him. He smiled and kissed her head. "Hi Dad. Thank you." April's eyes filled up with tears as she listened to her Dad talking. "Okay." April's voice cracked. "I love you too. Bye." April hung up the phone. Jackson wrapped his arm around her. April laughed as she cried. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so emotional."

Jackson smiled. "It's okay." He rubbed her arm. "I think it's kind of cute." April smiled and wrapped her arms around him and cuddled.

Emmy started crying. April started to get up. "I'll get her." Jackson said stopping her. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"You just had a baby."

"So?"

"So let me get her."

"Okay." April sat back down on the couch. Jackson went into Emmy's room. April watched on the baby monitor.

"Hey now. None of that." Jackson said picking her up. Emmy quieted down. "Yeah. That's better." Jackson kissed her head and brought her over to the changing table. April smiled as she listened to them. "You are one lucky girl, Emmy." Emmy cooed. "You have an amazing Mommy." Emmy kicked her feet. "Yeah." Jackson smiled at her. "She's pretty and smart. Just like you." Jackson picked her up and put her up to his shoulder. "Daddy's lucky that she chose him and not the paramedic but that's a whole other story. Which we'll tell you about when you're older." He carried her into the living room. April was grinning at him when he came out. "What?" He asked when he saw her looking at him.

"Nothing." Jackson carried her over to the couch and sat down. He turned Emmy so she was facing April. April leaned in and kissed her. Emmy cooed. Jackson rubbed her belly. April laid her head on Jackson's shoulder and held Emmy's hand. Emmy wrapped her fingers around her ring finger. Jackson took pictures of her on his phone. Emmy scrunched up her face in a way that make her look like Jackson. April laughed. "You make that same face when you're concentrating."

"She's going to be smart."

"She has you as her father so of course she'll be smart."

"You're smart too, Babe." Jackson rubbed her shoulder.

"Did you forget the whole failed boards fiasco?"

"I'll never forget the failed boards fiasco." Jackson smirked. Emmy whimpered.

"I should feed her." April picked her up out of his lap. "We'll be back." April got up and carried Emmy to the nursery.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson and April sat at the kitchen table eating dinner, Emmy was sleeping in her swing. Jackson and April held hands and talked as they ate. April kept glancing over at Emmy. "She's not going any where."

"Hmm?" April turned back to him.

"You keep looking over at her like she's going to disappear."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Jackson ran his hand up her arm. "I like it. You all done?" Jackson asked getting up from the table.

"Yes. Thank you." He grabbed the plates and brought them over to the sink.

"Do you want to help me give her a bath?"

"Sure."

"I'll go grab her things." April got up and went into the bedroom to get the things she needed. Jackson washed the dishes and put them away. April came back with her arms full of bath stuff. Jackson grabbed the tub and put it on the counter. "Don't forget the duck to test the water." Jackson brought the tub over to the sink to fill it up and April went over and picked up Emmy out of the swing. Emmy snuggled into her when April put her up to her shoulder. April rubbed her back as she brought her over to the couch to get her undressed. Emmy woke up as April took her onesie off. "Hey pretty girl." April gave her a kiss. She left her diaper on her and carried her over to Jackson.

"The water's all set."

"Okay Daddy, you want to do the honors?"

"Um…yeah."

"You scared?"

"No. I just haven't had a lot of experience with babies."

April smiled. "It's okay, Honey." April rubbed his back. "You'll get better." Jackson took off Emmy's diaper and put her in the tub. April held the back of her head. Emmy pulled her legs in close. "When you wash her you just have to watch out of her umbilical stump." Jackson gently started to wash Emmy. Emmy's mouth formed an O shape and then she scrunched up her face. "Daddy's pretty good at this. Huh, Em?" April blocked her eyes with her free hand while Jackson washed her head. "Want to grab the towel?" Jackson grabbed the towel and April placed Emmy in his arms so he could wrap her up in it. April grabbed a diaper and gave it to him. "You might want to put that on her before…"

"Oh…that was warm."

"…she pees on you." April chuckled.

"Now you tell me."

"Sorry." April kept laughing.

"Come on Emmy let's go get you dressed." Jackson brought her into the other room. April finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Jackson, don't forget the lotion."

"We're good."

April put the clothes into the hamper in Emmy's room. Emmy whimpered. "I'll feed her in a minute." April finished putting the bath stuff away.

"You want to feed her in our room?"

"Yeah." Jackson carried her into the bedroom. April grabbed the Boppy pillow from off the rocker and went into the bedroom. Emmy let out a cry.

"There's Mommy." Jackson bounced her as he rocked her. April got comfy on the bed. Jackson passed Emmy to her and laid down on the bed next to her. Jackson flipped on the TV to watch the game. Emmy darted her eyes towards the TV trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"She likes that."

"That's my girl." Jackson smiled. Emmy looked up at April.

"You are the cutest baby I have ever seen." April stroked her cheek. Emmy finished eating and April sat her up and patter her back. Emmy squeaked and scrunched up her face. Jackson kissed her cheek. Emmy burped and April laid her in her arms and brought her over to the bassinet by their bed. April gave her a pacifier and wrapped her in a blanket. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm starting to feel gross."

"Okay, Babe." Jackson was watching the game. "Go..Go." The crowd cheered on the TV. "Yes!" April grabbed some clothes to change into and went into the bathroom.

April checked on Emmy again and got back into bed. "That's the third time you've checked on her." Jackson wrapped his arm around her.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"That's why we have the monitor." April sighed. "Are you afraid she's going to stop breathing or something?" April sniffled and Jackson knew that she was crying. "Hey." Jackson turned her towards him. April's face scrunched up as she cried. "April…"

"It could…h…happen." April sobbed. Jackson laughed and pulled her into him. "Why are you laughing?" April was still crying.

"I'm laughing at you."

"I'm so happy that I can amuse you." April wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jackson smirked.

"It's cute that I think our daughter is dead?" April's voice went into a higher pitch.

"She's not dead. She's fine. Stop worrying." He hugged her again. April wiped her eyes on his t-shirt.

"I'm not making any promises."

"I know. I'll still love you." April smiled. "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." Jackson laid down next to her. April slid in next to him. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and they went to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

April woke up when she heard Emmy crying. She slipped out of Jackson's arms making him roll over. She walked into Emmy's room and went over and picked her up. Emmy stopped crying. April went over to the rocker and sat down with her. "You hungry?" April laid her on the Boppy pillow and got her situated to eat. April started to rock. April sang quietly to her as she rocked. Jackson walked into the room half asleep. "What are you doing up?" April whispered.

"I came to keep you company." Jackson sat down on the floor next to the rocker.

"Thanks, Babe." April caressed his head. Jackson smiled. Emmy stared to fall asleep and her sucking slowed down. April looked down at her and smiled. She put her up to her shoulder and patted her back until she burped. April rocked her a few more minutes until she was asleep. April looked over at Jackson and found him asleep on the floor laying on his back. April laid Emmy down in the crib and went over to wake Jackson up. "Jackson…" She gently shook him with no luck. "Jackson." Jackson rolled over onto his side. April smiled. She grabbed the blanket off of the rocker and covered him with it. She kissed his cheek and went back into the bedroom.

In the morning April woke up to Jackson sitting on the bed with Emmy. Jackson had her laying in his lap facing him. He played with her feet and tickled her stomach. April sat up in bed. "Morning."

"Morning, Babe." Jackson gave her a kiss.

"Morning, Peanut." April kissed Emmy and Emmy reached for her face.

"Thanks for waking me up last night."

"I tried you wouldn't wake up."

"You just wanted the bed to yourself."

"Maybe I did." April smirked. "Did she wake you up this morning?"

"No when I got up I checked on her and she was up watching her mobile." Jackson passed Emmy to April. "I have to go to the hospital this morning for a board meeting. Did you want me to take her with me so you can get some stuff done?"

"What if she gets hungry?"

"You could pump?"

"Okay. I can do laundry and go food shopping."

"The meeting's at 8:30."

"You want to get her dressed so I can pump?"

"Sure." Jackson smiled. April passed her over to him. Jackson got up and carried her out of the room.

Jackson walked into the meeting room carrying Emmy in her carrier. Meredith and Derek were already in the room. Arizona and Callie followed Jackson in. "You brought the baby?" Callie gushed. Jackson smiled and put the carrier down on the table. Callie took her out of the carrier and gave her a kiss. Arizona stroked her head.

"How's April?" Arizona asked.

"She's good. Very happy and very emotional. She cries a couple of times a day."

"Give her a break, Avery. She did just have a baby. I was the same way."

"I am. I just…" Owen walked into the room. Jackson's phone buzzed. "This is the fifth time she's called me." Jackson went off to the side to answer it. Callie sat down at the table with Emmy. "Babe the meetings starting…okay, I will. Love you." Jackson hung up and went to go sit down. "Let's get this meeting started."

April finished folding Emmy's clothes and brought them into her room. She started putting them away when her phone rang. She went to go answer it. "Hello?" One of April's friends from back home was on the phone calling to wish her congratulations. "Awe, thank you. Yeah. We're really happy." April sat down at the kitchen counter. "No not at all. We were totally shocked." April chuckled. "Yeah I know. Jackson is great with her." April smiled. "Oh yeah, totally. Yeah." Jackson came home with Emmy. "Jackson just walked in. I will. Talk to you soon. Bye." April hung up and went over to them. "Hey."

"Hey, Babe." April took Emmy out of the carrier.

"How was she?"

"Great. She was a big hit." Jackson put the diaper bag down on the table. "She needs a change though." Emmy looked at April intently.

"I'll go change her. Did she drink the bottle?"

"About half?"

April gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"Did you miss me?" Jackson asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Of course." April smiled. "But not as much as I missed her."

"I knew that was coming but I'm okay with it." April kissed him. "I'm gonna go change her." Jackson went over and sat down on the couch and started flipping through channels.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

April sat at the kitchen counter sorting through mail. She put the bills into one pile, the magazines into another and the junk into another. There was a package on the bottom of the pile. She picked up the package and looked at the return address. "Babe, look. My parents sent us something." April looked over at him sitting on the couch. Emmy was sound asleep on his chest. He had his right arm cradling her bottom and his other hand resting on her back. Jackson slowly turned to face her. Emmy squeaked in her sleep. "Should I open it?"

"Sure why not?" Jackson smiled.

"It doesn't say do not open until Christmas." April smiled and went to go get something to cut the tape on the package. Jackson got up and walked over to the kitchen. He patted Emmy's back as he walked. April grabbed some scissors and cut the tape on the top of the package. April walked over and joined him. She pulled the bubble wrap off the top and pulled out some presents all different sizes. There was a letter at the bottom of the box. April took the letter out read it. She got a little teary eyed as she read it.

"What does it say?"

"Hmm?" April was lost in reading the later.

"What does the letter say?"

"They were just wishing us a Merry Christmas and my mom said she wished she could celebrate it with us. They really want to meet Emmy."

"I'm sorry they couldn't come Babe." Jackson reached over and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Maybe we can visit them after the holidays?"

Jackson smiled. "Of course we can." He kissed her gently on the lips. Emmy shifted her head to the other side and her pacifier that was in her mouth fell out. Jackson picked up the pacifier that landed on the curve of his arm and put it on the counter. April looked at the tags on the presents.

"This one is for you." She smiled and held it out for him.

"For me?"

"Of course you get something." April smirked. She put the one for her aside and grabbed one of the ones for Emmy. "Should we wait for her to wake up before we open hers?"

"I don't think it really matters, Babe. She's only a month old she has no idea what's going on. I think you'll enjoy opening the presents more." Jackson chuckled.

"You know it." April laughed. April started opening the first present. Jackson shifted Emmy in his arms so she was facing outward. He rocked her slowly back and forth. April pulled the tissue back.

"Awe. Mom made her a Christmas dress." April gushed. She lifted it up out of the box so Jackson could see it. It was red and green checkered with white lace around the bottom. It had a red bow that went across the middle and tied in the back.

"That's adorable." Jackson smiled. April put it back in the box and started opening up the next one. This one was a small box with a red bow on top. April opened the box and pulled out an ornament. It was a baby with angel wings and it said _Baby's First Christmas_ on it. Emmy whimpered and stretched and started to wake up. Jackson rubbed her belly and bounced her. Emmy opened her eyes and let out a little cry. April walked over to her carrying the ornament.

"Hey, baby girl." April smiled and kissed her head. "Look what Grandma and Papa sent for you." April held the ornament out in front of her. Emmy let out another cry. "I know you want nothing to do with that you just want to eat." April put the ornament down on the counter and took her from Jackson. Emmy whimpered and squirmed around. April gave her another kiss on the head and carried her over to the couch. She grabbed the Boppy pillow that was on the floor next to the couch and put it down on her lap then laid Emmy down. "What did you get, Honey?"

"Um…let's find out." Jackson sat down on the stool next to him and opened up his present. He pulled the top off the box and pulled back the tissue paper. "Oh nice." Jackson picked up a couple of new button up shirts. April turned and looked.

"Those colors bring out your eyes." April smiled.

"We'll have to call and thank them." Jackson walked over and joined them on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. April looked down at Emmy and stroked her cheek. Emmy finished eating and turned her head. April sat her up holding her head right under her chin and started to pat her back.

"Should we Facetime my parents?"

"Yeah. They can check out the tree."

"Oh you have to put the ornament on."

Jackson got up and grabbed the ornament. "Where did you want me to put it?"

"Um…" April looked at the tree. "How about right to the left." Jackson held the ornament out in front of the tree. "A little more to the left." Jackson moved it over to the left a little more. "Yeah right there." Jackson put it on the tree. Emmy burped and April wiped her face. "All better now?" Emmy smiled at her. "I love you so much." April kissed her and sat her in her lap. Jackson grabbed her laptop and brought it over.

"Here you go, Babe." He handed her the laptop. April put it down on the table in front of them and turned it on. She kept one arm wrapped around Emmy as she set up the computer. Jackson draped his arm over the back of the couch. April opened up Facetime and called her parents. Emmy squeaked and moved her head back and forth. The screen on Facetime changed and April's mother, Karen, was on the screen.

"Hi Mom." April grinned.

"Hi Sweetie." Karen smiled back at them. "Hi Jackson."

"Hi." Jackson smiled and waved.

"Emmy say hi to Grandma." April took her arm and wave it.

"She's getting so big."

"We love the dress that you made for her."

"Oh you got the package?"

"Yeah it just came into the mail today."

"Thank you for the shirts."

"Oh you're welcome, Honey."

"We have to show you the tree." April said excitedly. "Babe can you…"

"Sure." Jackson grabbed the laptop and walked over to the tree so she could get a look at it. Emmy whimpered and April gave her a pacifier.

"We put Emmy's ornament up." He held the laptop up where the ornament.

"I'm so glad it made it in one piece." Jackson brought the laptop back over to the couch and he set it down on the table again.

"Jackson and I were talking about going to see you and Dad after the holidays."

"Oh that would be great. We would love that."

"You can finally get to see Emmy in person." April grinned.

"Yes I can't wait to get my hands on her."

Emmy grunted. "Daddy…"

"That's my queue." Jackson got up off the couch. "Come on Stinky." April handed her over to Jackson and he carried her out of the room.

"I can't believe how big she is getting. She's really starting to look like you."

"I wish she could just stay this little."

"You're still my baby." April smiled.

"I'm going to go grab my present so you can see me open it."

"Okay, Sweetie." April got up and grabbed the present and brought it back over.

"Can I get any hints on what it is?" April held it up to her ear and shook it.

Karen laughed. "No hints." April smiled and started to unwrap it. Jackson came back into the living room with Emmy who was now in a new outfit. Jackson had changed her into a Chicago Bulls infant dress and some red spandex pants.

"You changed her outfit?" April stopped open the box when he sat down next to her.

"She had a messy diaper…"

"Mmm hmmm." April went back to opening the box. "Jackson likes to dress her in sports apparel whenever he can. He's secretly hoping she's wants to be a Tomboy." April pulled the cover off the box. "Oh Mom. It's beautiful." April picked up the cable knit sweater and held it out in front of her.

"Did you make that?" Jackson asked as he readjusted Emmy in his arms.

"Yeah. I had some free time."

"I love it. Thank you." April started to get a little emotional. Jackson reached over and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry…" April sobbed. "I just really wanted to spend Christmas with you a…and Dad."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. We promised Kimmie that we would go to her house this year."

"I know…" April tried to take a deep breath in. Emmy started to whimper.

"It's okay, Babe." Jackson kissed her cheek. Emmy kept fussing. Jackson put Emmy over his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Karen asked.

"Yeah…I just need to go get a tissue." April got up and went into the other room.

"I wish we could tell her that we're coming." Karen said after April was out of ear shot.

"I know. I feel bad but I can't wait to see her face when she sees you." Emmy quieted down.

"It's only five more days."

"Five more days." Jackson smiled.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

April and Jackson were getting ready for the Christmas party that Meredith and Derek were having at their house. April was wearing a red strapless dress with some gold high heel shoes. April finished doing her hair and went into Emmy's room to get her ready. Jackson was in the bedroom getting dressed. April picked up Emmy out of her crib and carried her over to the changing table. April undressed her and changed her diaper. "You're going to look so pretty in this dress." April smiled and grabbed the dress that her Mom had made for her out of the closet. She grabbed some white tights out of the top drawer of her dresser and brought her back over to the changing table. April laid her down again and put her tights on her. She put a white long sleeve onesie on her and snapped it over the tights. She sat her up and put the dress on her. "So cute." April smiled and kissed her cheek. Emmy cooed and smiled at her. April pulled the dress down and picked her up. She grabbed her black patten leather shoes from off the changing table and carried her into the bedroom.

"What do you think Daddy?" Jackson smiled when he saw them.

"Beautiful just like Mommy." April handed him her shoes and held her out so he could put them on her. Jackson slid the shoes on her feet and snapped them on.

"We're ready when you are." April smiled.

"I just need to put on my shoes." Jackson walked over to the closet and grabbed his shoes then sat down on the bed and put them on. April carried Emmy into the living room and strapped her into her car seat. Jackson came out of the bedroom and walked over and put on his coat and grabbed the keys. April put her coat on and picked up Emmy's carrier. Jackson wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss. "Let's go party."

April laughed and headed out the door.

Jackson knocked on the door of Meredith and Derek's house. Meredith opened the door with a smile. "Hey. Come on in."

"Hi." April smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey." Jackson smiled and walked inside with Emmy.

"Hi, Emmy." Meredith smiled at her. Emmy smiled as she sucked her pacifier. "Let me take your coats for you."

"Oh thank you." April took her coat off and handed it to Meredith then took Emmy's carrier from Jackson so he could take his coat off. April put the carrier down on a chair and took Emmy out. She fixed her dress and moved the carrier out of the way. Emmy laid her head on April's shoulder. Jo and Alex came walking over.

"Oh…she's getting so big." Jo gushed.

April smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Alex sipped on his drink.

"Hey cutie pie." Jo smiled at Emmy and stroked her cheek. Emmy cooed and smiled. April laughed and rubbed her back. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." April passed her over.

"Oh my God. She's so adorable."

April smiled.

"Don't get any ideas." Alex said as he made a silly face at Emmy.

"Babe you want something to drink?" Jackson put his hand on her back.

"Yeah that would be great." Jackson went to go get her a drink. Callie and Arizona came walking over.

"Hey."

"Oh hey!" April smiled and hugged them both.

"Is that the dress your Mom made for her?"

"Yeah."

"It's adorable."

"I want a turn when you're done." Callie said to Jo. Jo smiled and kissed Emmy and rubbed her back. Emmy smiled and moved around excitedly. Jackson came walking back over with a drink for her.

"Here you go Babe."

"Thank you." April took it.

"It's non alcoholic." April took a sip.

Jo walked over and passed Emmy to Callie. "Hey, Sweet Girl." Callie smiled and straightened her dress. Emmy started drooling. Callie smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So what are you getting April for Christmas?" Arizona asked Jackson. They were standing in the corner of the room talking. April was sitting on the couch with Emmy talking with Meredith.

"Um…I'm flying in her parents. She has no idea. She thinks they're going to her sister's house."

"Wow Jackson….That's probably the best gift you could give her."

"I know she really wants to see her Mom. She Facetimes with them all the time but it only makes her sadder."

"She's going to love it."

"I really hope so." Jackson took a sip of his drink. "Do you think they could stay with you for a night? They're coming in tomorrow night and I want to wait until Christmas day to have them come over."

"Yeah sure. That would be fine."

"Okay. I'm not sure what time they're coming in. I'm going to call them tomorrow and then I'll let you know."

"Sounds great." Arizona smiled. "April is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Jackson smiled and looked over at April.

April laughed at something Meredith said. Owen walked over to Meredith and April to say hi.

"Chief! Hi."

"Hi." Owen smiled.

"Glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having me." Owen smiled at Emmy. "She's getting big."

"I know." April rubbed Emmy's belly. "Emmy look who it is." Emmy smiled. "You want to go see the Chief?" April stood up and he walked over to her. April gave her a kiss and passed her over to him. He laid her in his arms and smiled down at her. Derek came walking over.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He asked Owen.

"Yeah sure, Thank you."

"What would you like? Scotch? Gin?"

"I'm on call."

"Okay…I'll find something for you."

Emmy looked up at Owen and smiled. She reached up and touched his face. Owen smiled and rubbed her belly.

"She really likes you Chief."

"It looks like it."

Jackson walked over and wrapped his arm around April's waist. She turned and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Babe." He leaned in and kissed her. "Just coming to check on my girls."

"We're doing great." April rested her head on him.

"You're going to have trouble with this one when she's older." Owen said bouncing Emmy.

"Oh I know."

Emmy looked at Jackson. Jackson leaned in and tickled her chest. Derek came walking over with Owen's drink.

"Here you go."

"Oh, thanks." Owen took his glass.

"Come here, Sweetheart." April took Emmy from Owen.

"I should go make my rounds." Owen said before leaving. Emmy laid her head on her April's shoulder.

"She's getting sleepy." Jackson rubbed her back and gave her a kiss.

"I should give her a bottle."

"Okay, Babe."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson was finishing up with a patient when his cell phone rang. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He got up off the stool and answered the phone as he walked away. "Hello?"

"Jackson?"

"Karen. Hi."

"How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm good. I was just checking to see what time your flight was coming in."

"As long as it's not delayed…it should be in around 5:00 your time."

"Okay. I hope you don't mind but I was thinking you could stay at our friends, Arizona and Callie's, house just for the night."

"No that's fine."

"So I'll pick you up at the airport and then bring you over."

"Okay, Honey. We'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jackson hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket and went back.

"I'm so sorry about. I'm working on a surprise Christmas present for my wife." Jackson put on some gloves and got ready to stitch up the patient's arm.

"What is the surprise for your wife?" The old woman asked.

"I'm flying in her parents from Ohio. It's been awhile since she's seen them."

"I'm sure she's going to love it. I know I would."

"I hope so." Jackson smiled.

"How long have you been married?"

"Just over a year."

"Still in the honeymoon phase." The old woman smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." Jackson stitched up her arm. "We're to tired to notice. We have a one month old daughter and we work here 80 hours a week." April walked over to the reception desk with a tablet and handed it to the nurse behind the desk. "That's my wife over there." The old woman looked over at her and smiled. April smiled when she saw Jackson. Jackson smiled back. April got called into a trauma room. Jackson finished stitching up the woman's arm.

"You are all set. You'll just have to come back in a week and have the stitches removed."

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome."

"I hope your surprise goes well."

"Thanks." Jackson smiled. He grabbed the tablet that was at the end of the bed and brought it over to the desk.

Jackson went into the lounge to look for Callie or Arizona. Arizona was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and talking with Bailey. "Arizona." He walked over to them. "I'm going to go pick up April's parents."

"Oh okay. Yes."

"Did you want me to call you when we're on our way?"

"Yeah that would be great. I can run home and let you in."

"Okay." Jackson went over to his cubby and grabbed his clothes to change. Jackson changed and grabbed his keys. "If April asks where I am tell her I got pulled into surgery."

"Will do." Arizona smiled.

Jackson headed out of the lounge.

Jackson's cell phone rang as he pulled into the airport. "Hello?"

"Hi Jackson."

"Hey Karen. I'm just pulling in now."

"We're at the second terminal."

"I'll be pulling up any second." Jackson pulled into the second terminal. "I think I see you."

"Oh I see you too." Jackson hung up the phone and pulled up next to the curb. Karen and Joe waved. Jackson got out of the car and went over to help them with their bags.

"Jackson." Karen beamed. "It's so good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Jackson smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Sir." Jackson said shaking Joe's hand.

"It's good to see you too."

"Let me help you with your bags." Jackson picked up a suitcase of luggage and brought it over to the back of the car and opened up the trunk. He loaded the rest of the bags in. "Are you hungry? Did you want to stop for something to eat?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you Jackson." Jackson put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. Jackson dropped Karen and Joe off at Arizona and Callie's and headed back to the hospital to get April.

Jackson opened the door to the apartment and let April inside. April was carrying Emmy. Jackson went in after her with Emmy's carrier. "I can't believe we both got the next two days off." April smiled and brought Emmy over to couch and sat down.

"I have to work New Years but it's worth it to spend our first Christmas as a family together." April sat back on the couch and Emmy leaned against her sucking her pacifier. April rubbed her leg. "Did you want me to make up some dinner?"

"Yes, please."

"Pasta okay?"

"Perfect."

Emmy started dozing off in April's arms. "I'm going to get her ready for bed while you make dinner."

"Okay, Babe."

April kissed the top of Emmy's head as she carried her into the nursery. Jackson went into the kitchen and grabbed a pot and filled it with water and put it on the stove to boil it. He grabbed the box of pasta from the cabinet and put it on the counter and started on the sauce.

April grabbed some pajamas out of the dresser and brought Emmy over to the changing table. Emmy yawned as she laid her down. "Awe, my little sleepy head." April gently pulled the dress over her head and put it down next to her on the changing table then unbuttoned her onesie and took it off of her. Emmy whimpered. "I know. I'm sorry." April took off her tights and shoes and undid her diaper. She cleaned her up and put a new diaper on her and put her in her pajamas. April carried her back into the kitchen. "Babe?" Jackson was standing over the stove stirring the sauce.

"Yeah?" Jackson turned towards them.

"Can you take her a minute while I go change?"

"Sure." Jackson smiled and took Emmy. April went into the bedroom to change. Jackson held Emmy up to his shoulder and rubbed her back. The water started to boil and Jackson poured the pasta in. Emmy started fussing.

"Shh it's okay." He bounced her gently. April came back out wearing sweatpants and one of Jackson's t-shirts.

"I'll go feed her."

Jackson gave Emmy a kiss. "Night, Baby Girl. Love you." He passed her back to April.

April carried her into the nursery and sat down in the rocker. She got her situated in her lap and then started to rock as Emmy ate. April smiled and stroked her cheek.

Jackson poured the pasta into a strainer and ran cold water over it to cool it down. He brought it over to the counter and then grabbed a couple of plates. He turned the sauce on low while he waited for April. He grabbed a couple of plates and some forks and set the table. Jackson went into the bedroom to change.

Emmy fell asleep eating. April put her over her shoulder and rubbed her back. April fixed her shirt and carried Emmy over to her crib and laid her down. She rubbed her belly a few times then left the room. "It smells great Babe." Jackson smiled and put a plate down at the table for her. April sat down.

Jackson got them each something to drink then sat down across from her. "She go right to sleep?"

"She fell asleep mid gulp." April smiled.

"I think all the activity wore her out." Jackson said taking a bite of his pasta.

"She was so happy."

"You looked pretty happy too." Jackson reached over the table and took her hand.

April smiled and took his hand. "I did have a good time."

"Me too."

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

April was in the kitchen working on the Christmas Eve dinner. She pulled the ham out of the oven and checked it with the thermometer. Jackson came out of the nursery with Emmy. Emmy had on a fleece Carter's button up one piece that had snowflakes on it. Emmy had her head resting on him and she looked sleepy. Jackson rubbed her back as he carried her into the kitchen. "Hey, Sweetheart." April smiled and stroked Emmy's cheek.  
>"Did you need help with anything?"<br>"I just have to make up the vegetables." Emmy started fussing. Jackson walked over and put her down in her bouncy seat and gave her a pacifier.  
>"Did you want to do presents before dinner?"<br>"Presents? I thought we were waiting until tomorrow."  
>"Well I have one that I think you're going to want today."<br>"Jackson…" April gave him a look.  
>"I think you're really going to like this one."<br>"I…I…"  
>"Let me just give you this one and we can wait until tomorrow for the rest."<br>"Okay. Let me just make up the green beans."  
>"Alright." Jackson smiled and went to go sit down on the couch. Jackson's cell phone buzzed and in his pocket. He went into the bedroom to answer it.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Jackson. Are you ready for us to come over?"<br>"Yeah. Just text me when you're here."  
>"Okay. See you in a few minutes."<br>"See you soon." Jackson hung up and came back out.  
>"Was that work? You don't have to work do you?"<br>"No. I was just calling to check on a patient." Jackson walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.  
>"Jackson…" April laughed. "I'm trying to cook…"<br>Jackson smiled and turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. "I love you."  
>"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Jackson held her close as they kissed. "I have to get back to the veggies I don't want them to burn."<br>Jackson smiled and kissed her again and then let her go. April turned back around and went back to cooking. Jackson went over to Emmy and played with her

feet. Emmy smiled and kicked her feet. Jackson kissed the top of her head and Emmy let out a loud coo. Jackson's cell phone buzzed again.  
>"Babe. I'll be right back."<p>

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to go grab something fast."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." Jackson slipped on some sandals and headed out of the apartment. He went to the front door and Karen and Joe came up the front walk. Jackson smiled and opened the front door for them.

Karen gave him a hug and he shook hands with Joe before going upstairs. Jackson poked his head in into the apartment. "Wait here a sec." He whispered to Joe and Karen. Jackson went back into the apartment leaving the door open a crack. "Babe…you ready for your present?"

"I guess so." April turned the burners on the stove down.

"Okay. Go over and sit down on the couch and close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it, please."

April walked over and sat down on the couch and put her hands over her eyes. "No peeking." Jackson checked to make sure she wasn't looking before going over to the door. Karen and Joe followed him inside. Karen had tears in her eyes. They stood in front of April. Jackson picked up Emmy and went to stand beside Joe and Karen. "Okay…open them." April smiled as she pulled her hands away and opened her eyes. Her smile turned to a look of shock when she saw her Mom and Dad standing in front of her.

"Mom?" April started crying.

"Hi, Sweetie." Karen cried too.

"Dad?" April's voice cracked.

"Hey, Sweetness." Joe smiled.

"Oh my, God." April got up and walked over to her parents and wrapped her arms around them. April sobbed as they hugged. "I…I thought you were going to Kimmie's."

"Jackson planned the whole thing."

"You did this?" April turned to Jackson. She had tears rolling down the side of her face. She wiped them away with her fingers.  
>"Merry Christmas, Babe." April went over to Jackson and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

"I can't believe you did this."

"I knew how much you wanted to see your parents."

"This is the second best gift I've ever received."  
>"Second best?"<p>

"Emmy is number one." Jackson smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I don't think I could love you anymore then I do right now."

"I love you too." April walked over to her parents and hugged them again.

Karen looked over at Jackson and Emmy. "Oh she's even prettier in person." Karen gushed. April turned and smiled at Jackson and Emmy. She walked over to him and kissed Emmy and then took her from him.

"Emmy…this is Grandma and Grandpa."

"Hello, Sweetheart." Karen's eyes welled up. Joe took her hand in his.

"You want to hold her?"

"I thought you would never ask." April smiled and passed Emmy to her Mom. Joe and Karen couldn't stop looking at her. Jackson walked over to April and wrapped his arm around her. April wiped her eyes and wrapped her arm around him and hugged his waist.

"This is definitely the best Christmas I ever had."

"I don't know how I'm going to top this next year."

"Are you guys hungry? Dinner's ready."

"It smells delicious, Sweetheart." Joe smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." April smiled back at him.

"Let's eat." Jackson said walking over to the cabinet to get two more plates.  
>Karen and Joe walked over to the table and sat down while Jackson put out two more place setting. Karen kept Emmy in her lap. April brought the food over to the table and sat down. Jackson sat down next to her.<p>

"Should we say grace?" Joe said holding out his hands to Karen and April.

"Yes." April took his hand and reached out for Jackson's. Jackson looked at her and then at her parents. He smiled and then took her hand. April gave it a little squeeze. Karen, April and Joe bowed their heads and Joe said grace. All of them smiled and laughed and talked about anything and everything as they enjoyed their Christmas Eve dinner together.

The End


End file.
